Helping a Princess
by Viscernal
Summary: Princess Hisui E. Fiore, was once childhood friends with the sister princesses of Arendelle, knowing the dark secret that the older sister held close to her heart. Having lost contact with her friends for over thirteen years with not a word, she receives word of Elsa's Coronation day and sets off to Fairy Tail to find Wizards who may be able to help Elsa understand her magic.


Everyone's jaw dropped as the guild doors opened and in-poured thirty soldiers all bearing the arms of Fiore's Elite Soldiers, the members of Fairy Tail rose up their arms magic circles appearing all over the guild, ready to fight the army if need be, it wasn't the first time that Fiore's Army came knocking on their door with means to shut down the guild.

Natsu stood at the front of the gathered Wizards, a massive grin on his face his hands covered in fire, Gray standing shirtless beside him in his ice make stance swirling winds of cold air surrounding him grin also in place. The Soldiers simply ignored all of the Wizards as they marched further into the guild before splitting into two lines, fifteen either side, swords drawn and aimed diagonally upwards tips pointing towards the ceiling either side of the line.

"Settle down my children!" Makarov shouted rubbing his aching temples from the previous nights hangover. "It's alright." The members of Fairy Tail all turned back to look at him with wide eyed expression's, the army just didn't storm anywhere and everything would be alright.

"Master, what is the meaning of this. Why are these soldiers here?" Erza questioned, sword in hand, Fairy Tail didn't have the best relationship with the Fiore Army and fighting was usually on any of the guild members minds when the two factions conversed. A trumpet sounded out making everyone turn back to the opening of the guild and eyes widened as Princess Hisui E. Fiore walked down the line of guards.

"This is why... I must of forgotten to mention that we were having a guest from the royal family today." Makarov mused seemingly overcoming his aching headache as he stepped down from the bar and walked to the end of the line of soldiers where Hisui was now standing. The rest of the guild speechless at being left out of the loop that a member from the royal family was coming to visit!

"Who's this again?" Natsu questioned to Gray in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, you know, the god damn princess of the country you damn moron!" Gray shouted before both butted heads with one another, magic now aimed at one another before their heads were pulled apart by Erza both paled as they looked up at her only for the older wizard to slam their heads together making everyone, including the soldiers and the Princess herself wince as the two hit the ground with thuds, legs up in the air twitching as they lay unconscious.

"I apologise for their rudeness your highness." Makarov bowed to the princess.

"Please, I did not mean to cause turmoil between your guild's members Master Makarov." Hisui told him.

"Please, this is how they act all the time." Lucy huffed as she walked towards Makarov. "Do you remember me your highness?" She questioned with a smile receiving one in return from the princess.

"Of course, Lucy Heartphilla." She bowed to the blonde making Lucy laugh awkwardly at the gesture from the princess. "I had planned to come sooner after the Grand Magic games and everything that happened to offer my thanks to you all, but there were matters that required my Father's and my own attention."

"It is alright." Makarov told her. "We told you then and we'll tell you now. We were simply doing our job, it wouldn't of been good if we just let Dragons take over the land." Makarov chuckled. "You never stated in your letter on what was bringing you here today your highness." He continued, as members started to settle down and return to their usual settings.

"Please, Hisui is just fine, for everyone in this guild I come to you not as a member of the royal family, but hopefully as a friend to you all." She smiled. "I wish to place a job request in your care."

"Seriously?" Lucy questioned slightly surprised.

"Yes." Hisui nodded. "You see I'm going to a dear friend of mines coming of age ceremony, a Coronation Ball." She explained. "You see, she has had the abilities of magic since she was very young and her power was always extraordinarily powerful. Unfortunately her parents died in a tragic accident on the sea after they were returning from a meeting with my father to bring her to Fiore so she could learn to harness her power properly." Hisui explained.

"Wouldn't it of been better to learn the properties of her magic in her own country?" Erza questioned walking forward.

"Magic is a foreign object where she hails from." Hisui said turning to the Scarlet knight. "If she were to practice her magic there, she could be seen as a witch and feared for her magic abilities." She explained to them surprising those that were listening greatly.

"There are places in the world that still fear magic I'm afraid." Makarov sighed gently. "While here in Fiore magic is an everyday occurrence in some places of the world, magic is even seen as myth and legends."

"We'll be happy to accept your job request!" Lucy grinned.

"Really?" Hisui questioned her smile widening. "Thank you so much."

"It would be our pleasure." Erza stated making Makarov sigh, knowing that if Erza and her team were to accept the mission... things were going to escalate just like they always did when a certain Dragon Slayer was involved, and him going on a boat for a large amount of time wasn't a great start to a job request and going to a Coronation Ball for a newly instated Queen? Yeah, that's going to go great, he'd have a kingdom after the disbandment of Fairy Tail when they returned, he just knew it.

"I would like several members of your guild to accompany me to Arendelle to meet with the future Queen, I want to show my friend that there is no need to be afraid of her powers." She said softly.

"She's afraid of her own power?" Gray questioned walking up to them

"Yes." Hisui nodded her head sadly. "The gates of the castle of Arendelle have been closed for many years, both princess's being closed off from the outside world for well over thirteen years now. I've sent letters to both and yet have received no reply." She told them. "I've asked Father many times if I could visit Arendelle but he simply stated that for now it was not the best of times. So, now that Elsa's Coronation Ball is coming up and the gates are going to be opened I'm visiting, whether my father likes it or not." She stated with a huff.

"You're father doesn't know!?" Makarov cried. "What if he thinks Fairy Tail has kidnapped you!?"

"Everything will be fine Master Makarov, I left him a note." She stated rather proud of herself.

"So all we have to do is show some girl some magic?" Natsu questioned walking up to them picking his nose, Happy sitting on his head. "How much?"

"Natsu! Money isn't the issue here!" Lucy hissed at him as she slapped his hand his finger being plucked from his nose.

"Says the girl that only takes the job for the money." Happy stated making the blonde glare at the cat.

"I would offer you any reward that you would deem suitable for the request." Hisui stated.

"We can work out the details upon your return my dear." Makarov stated. "I think you've already got your band of Wizards that are taking the job." He gestured to the four standing before her making Hisui smile, she had been hoping for the famous Team Natsu to take the request.

"When do we leave?" Gray questioned Hisui blushing as he now stood stark naked before her, not even his boxes before Erza kindly beat him half to death shouting about how indecent he was being in front of the princess. Lucy simply stepped into Hisui's vision with an awkward smile.

"Don't mind him... he's just... you know... odd." Lucy told her.

"I won't disagree." Natsu grinned.

"You're the oddest of us all!" Lucy shouted at the Dragon Slayer.

"Says you." Happy said from behind her making her turn to see the Exceed floating with his winds extenda a smile on his face, a small giggle erupted from behind her making her turn to look back at Hisui who was trying to stifle her giggles before Natsu roared in laughter making Lucy turn and glare at the Dragon Slayer only to see him pointing as he laughed, at her or more so her head.

"Nice one Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy laughed along side his oldest friend as he sat in his pink locks, Lucy tilted her head wandering what they were laughing about only to feel the weight atop her head shift slightly, she screamed as she pulled Gray's boxes off her head and threw them at Natsu who ducked the underwear catching Happy and sending him flying across the guild.

"Gah! Happy why!?" Lucy shouted.

"Why what? I was only having fun?" Happy said sitting up Gray's underwear sitting next to him. Lucy simply glared at him as she turned to Natsu.

"Control your cat!"

"Hey, easy Lucy, it was just a joke." Lucy fumed but otherwise sighed and let it go for the time being.

"So Princess Hisui." Erza said walking forward leaving a very beaten Gray behind in the background, Juvia fretting over her love. "When do we leave for... Arendelle was it?" Hisui nodded her head, showing Erza had gotten the name right.

"I would like to leave immediately if that would be alright?" She questioned. "There is a boat waiting in Hargeon for our departure and the sooner we arrive the sooner I can request a council with Elsa." Erza nodded and turned to Natsu. "Bring Gray, I'll see you at the train station in ten minutes."

"Um... excuse me, Natsu." Hisui said walking forward making the Dragon Slayer glance at her. "I'm sorry to say, but I must ask that your exceed stay behind." Natsu's jaw dropped as Happy flew forward and leaned over Natsu's shoulder glaring at the Princess with his mouth open just like Natsu's.

"What do you have against us exceed's huh! Huh! HUH!" Happy prodded shocking the princess.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted only for Erza to grab him by the face and slam him into the ground.

"Natsu! Apologise! You're in the presence of royalty!" The red head demanded. "You have already been told that magic in Arendelle is spoken of only in myth, they don't believe in magic! IF they see a flying talking cat like Happy, how do you think they'll react." Natsu mumbled something into the floor boards. "What was that?" She questioned lifting his head from the ground.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Erza dropped his head back onto the ground with a sigh of annoyance before turning to Hisui and bowed.

"I am so sorry for Natsu's behaviour your highness, I assure you. If he does anything to insult you please let me know and I shall punish him immediately." She said glaring down at Natsu.

"Please, act as you normally do." Hisui tried to assure them.

"This is how Erza acts..." Lucy added in a whisper making Hisui sweat drop slightly before smiling awkwardly. "So, shall we go to Hargeon?"

"At once! Natsu, pick Gray up and we'll meet you at the train station." Erza stated getting a mumble from the Dragon Slayer across the floor boards as Happy sat next to the downed Natsu.

"I want to meet the princess's too." Happy pouted.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." Natsu said propping his head up on his chin watching as the others headed out of the guild.

"Hey Natsu, see if their cute alright." Makarov grinned down at him making Natsu roll his eyes as he got up, he grabbed a hold of Gray's twitching leg and began to walk out of the guild towards the train station, not even caring that he was dragging a naked Gray through Magnolia.

"This better be fun." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

A week later Natsu was hurling over the side of the ship, even with the port of Arendelle in sight he couldn't get control of his stomach. With no Wendy on the ship he didn't have the access to any Troia magic so he was usually in bed or hurling over the side of the ship. Most days Gray was making fun of him or just lounging on the deck butt naked catching the rays of the sun.

Lucy was getting to know Hisui far from Natsu's disgustingness, no matter how much the Princess wanted to get to know each member of the team equally there was no way Lucy was allowing Hisui to get thrown up on by Natsu and knowing the Dragon Slayer, if the Princess was in rage she was a target. Erza was simply enjoying the peaceful ride that the ship had to offer, enjoying a book or two.

"We're coming into Port your highness." The captain of the ship said making Hisui smile as she ran up to the Bow of the ship with Lucy and watched as dozens of other ships filled with people were pulling into port, bells were ringing in the air. Cheers and laughter could be heard from the port as their own ship docked.

"It's beautiful." Lucy said in awe staring at the castle.

"Alright everyone!" Erza called out as the ship came to a stop and the ramp was placed from deck to the port. "The Coronation is starting and Princess Hisui will want to greet her friends and we shall do everything in our power to make sure that happens. Now, I have given you the proper attire to wear." She said her re-quip magic shining around her before she was situated in her usual formal purple dress with a floral design around the bottom.

Lucy was already in her red dress with a slit up the side. Gray was standing in a red silk shirt with a black tie and matching blank pants. Natsu even though sick, Erza had dressed him in a white silk shirt with black vest and black pants, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Hisui wore white armour, complete with a furred cape and styled her hair by pulling it back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely.

"Erza, we're not suppose to use magic here remember..." Lucy said glancing out onto the dock glad that nobody had seen Erza use her re-quip magic.

"Right, from now on no more magic until we're on our way home." Erza stated. "Also, from this point hence forth we are not only guests of Princess Hisui, but also her guard in this foreign land, we can not allow any danger to come to her." Hisui smiled lightly, she knew Erza simply wanted to protect her for the sake of the mission but she was glad that even though she had caused them trouble in the past, they still didn't hold it against her.

"This job sucks." Natsu groaned as he stumbled towards the ramp. "No Happy, no magic, what next no food? How could this get any worse?" He groaned as he made his way off the ship.


End file.
